Parce Qu'elle Sera Toujours Là
by May0
Summary: Que se passerait-il si So et Kureha s'embrassaient ? So x Mashiro Post Tome 6


_Yahou !! Première histoire de l'infirmerie après les cours en français !! Co-écrite avec mon amie Tak-chan J'ai mis K+ au cas où mais normalement il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce one-shot. Je venais ici à la recherche de Fics So x Mashiro mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avais qu'une et en plus en anglais alors j'ai décidé de remédier à ce problème. J'espère que ça vous plaira pis reviewez s'il-vous-plaît _

* * *

**Parce Qu'elle Sera Toujours Là ...**

Le vent soufflait dans les fleurs des cerisiers du lycée tandis que So Mizuhashi errait lentement à travers les couloirs. Il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'illusion du visage de Mashiro se reflétant dans la vitre. Il se retourna avec espoir tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait personne, et surtout pas elle… Il soupira et se traîna sans envie jusqu' à la salle de classe, en souhaitant qu'un jour il y ait quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Tu es en retard, comme toujours, Mizuhashi – annonça calmement son professeur d'anglais

- Hm – répondit-il vaguement.

Il venait de s'apercevoir que la seule place libre se trouvait à côté de Mashiro. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Le professeur le rappela à l'ordre en lui demandant de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta dans un nouveau soupir. Il supportait de moins en moins d'être près d'elle mais ce jour-là, quelque chose dans la manière dont elle venait de détourner son regard du sien lui fit espérer à nouveau. Il secoua la tête tentant de se débarrasser de ses espoirs, craignant de les voir déçus une fois de plus.

Les heures suivantes passèrent dans une lente agonie. Ce n'était pas la présence de celle qu'il aimait à quelques centimètres de lui qui le torturait mais bien plus ses propres pensées. Il se sentit soulagé en entendant la cloche sonner l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait à peine franchi le pas de la porte qu'une main se posa sur son bras. So se retourna surpris et se retrouva face à Kureha Fujishima.

- Eh, toi ! – lança-t-elle en lui tendant son panier repas. Tu viens déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le toit. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : n'était-ce pas bizarre qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien ces derniers temps alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler pour la même personne ? Peut-être était-ce cela qui les avait rapprochés… Malgré tout, il voyait encore en Kureha un dernier lien vers Mashiro. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il en était de même pour elle…

- … tu ne trouves pas ? – la voix de Kureha le sortit de ses pensées

- Hein ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas !! C'est bien la peine de t'inviter à déjeuner si tu ne profites pas de ma charmante présence !

So lui lança un regard ironique en relevant la dernière partie de sa phrase :

- Ta … charmante présence ? ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « charmante » ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je te signale que Mashiro, lui, me trouvait charmante !!

Elle leva le bras pour taper So sur l'épaule mais celui-ci arrêta le poing de la jeune fille d'une main forte. Il la regarda avec amusement, presque avec mépris.

- Pff… Mashiro … Tu trouves peut-être que c'est une référence…

Kureha le regarda surprise. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle et Mashiro venaient de rompre.

- Oui tu as raison – admit-elle en soupirant – Toi au moins … Tu es honnête.

So tira sur son bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à le faire. Peut-être la compassion, le manque de Mashiro, le désir qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps. Kureha le laissa faire. So supposa que le fait d'embrasser un autre garçon l'aiderait à comprendre qu'elle pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur Mashiro.

Le temps qu'il avait fallu à So pour formuler ces pensées, les lèvres de Kureha se séparaient déjà des siennes. Il vit le visage de Mashiro en larmes qui les observait depuis l'autre côté du toit. Il crut une fois de plus à une de ces illusions mais elle était bien réelle et en train de partir en courant. Le cœur de So se mit à battre plus fort. Il se leva, plantant Kureha sur place qui ne fit même pas mine de le retenir.

Il redoutait et à la fois attendait le cours de kendo avec impatience, car il savait qu'il s'y expliquerait avec Mashiro. Mais durant tout le cours, celle-ci évita son regard. Il se réjouit intérieurement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls à la fin du cours, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à prendre la parole. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes… Mashiro parût sortir d'une longue lutte intérieure lorsqu'elle lança en regardant obstinément le mur :

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- De quoi tu parles ? – dit-il dans le seul but d'entendre les paroles qui lui laisseraient comprendre qu'elle était jalouse.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Ne me le fais pas dire ! – cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Tu veux parler du baiser avec Fuji…

- Tais-toi ! - l'interrompit-elle

- Je te rappelle que tu n'as aucun droit de t'énerver. On n'est pas ensemble que je sache. Et ce n'est pas précisément à cause de moi…

Mashiro lui lança un regard triste avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le mur. So vit ses épaules trembler et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'as pas ce droit puisqu' «on n'est pas ensemble que je sache » - dit-elle en lui rendant la pique.

So marqua une pause puis dit calmement :

- C'est à toi que je pensais …

- Hein ?

- Quand je l'ai embrassée – ajouta-t-il.

Elle rougit et So crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te justifier avec ça… - dit-elle dans un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

So referma ses bras sur elle et elle ne se montra pas réticente cette fois. Elle retourna et leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

- Tu n'aimes pas Kureha alors ?

So sourit en resserrant son étreinte.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Ah … - dit-elle simplement mais ce mot laissa entendre bien plus.

Il vit dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas et l'embrassa.

** The End **


End file.
